Unlikely Future (Portuguese Edition)
by MissOathkeeper
Summary: Erza sempre tentou manter-se afastada dos rapazes. Desde o incidente há 4 anos, nunca mais foi a mesma ao pé deles. Até que um rapaz com o nome de Jellal lhe muda completamente o pensamento e a sua vida.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Olá pessoal, como estão :) Bem, finalmente vou conseguir postar aqui as minhas fanfics e espero que gostem da primeira! Aviso já que ainda sou uma novata nisto, por isso não julguem já! Estou a tentar improvisar a minha escrita, por isso não hesitem em me ajudar ou a chamar a atenção de alguns erros nas minhas fics, ok? Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

⌈ _Ela não sabia. Não ia adivinhar que tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido seria alguma vez possível. Quando se apercebeu, já era tarde. Estava farta… Ela já tinha passado por cima de muitos obstáculos e mesmo assim não teve o final que desejava. Quando conheceu ele, ela achava que sua vida ia mudar para sempre, mas para melhor. Apesar das suas indiferenças, ela queria ele sempre a seu lado. Mas isso não era mais possível…_⌋

_**Há 2 anos atrás**_

Estava começando um dia maravilhoso. Não fazia chuva, nem vento, era perfeito. Perfeito para seu aniversário. Erza se levantou da cama super pronta para começar seu dia. Foi tomar um banho rápido e vestiu o seu novo vestido preto que comprou no dia anterior. Combinava perfeitamente com o seu cabelo vermelho ardente. Pegou num elástico e fez um penteado elegante. Apesar de não ser uma mulher completa entre as mulheres, ela hoje queria estar perfeita, por isso deixou isso de parte. Calçou uns sapatos de salto alto a condizer e desceu as escadas, para ir ter com sua mãe.

- Erza, querida, você está linda! – disse sua mãe assim que a viu.

- Mãe por favor, não comece com isso.

- Ai mas porquê, filha? Por que você não gosta que lhe digam que você é bonita?

- Porque não é necessário… Vou preparar as coisas. – disse Erza, dirigindo-se para a cozinha e deixando sua mãe com ar confuso.

- Uff… Nunca vou entender esta menina.

Enquanto Erza continuava com os preparativos para a sua mega festa, ficou pensando no que sua mãe havia dito. Claro que ela gostava que lhe dissessem que ela era bonita, mas por vezes dispensava. Todo o mundo gosta de ouvir esse tipo de elogios, mas ela já estava começando a ficar farta de ouvir. Não precisava de receber todos esses elogios, ela nem se achava nada de especial, tem muitas amigas muito mais bonitas do que ela, pelo menos ela acha. Outra coisa que nunca gostou foi de ouvir esse tipo de coisas vindo de rapazes. Ela achava que eles estavam apenas a querer algo com ela que não fosse apenas dizer que ela era bonita. Tenta manter-se sempre mais afastada possível deles nesse jeito.

Depois de ter terminado tudo, ouviu seu pai chegando a casa e foi ter com ele a correr, tendo de tirar seus sapatos para puder fazê-lo.

- Olha a minha princesinha linda! – disse seu pai, abraçando-a.

- Pai, por favor não comece você também, né?

- Ora Erza, desculpa mas você sabe que eu gosto de brincar com você. Além disso, não é todos os dias que se completam 16 anos. – disse seu pai, sorrindo alegremente.

- É… Lá isso é verdade.

Depois de um abraço longo, seu pai se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo na cara.

- Feliz aniversário, minha princesa.

Passado umas duas horas, começaram chegando os convidados. Erza havia convidado toda a gente do seu colégio. Wendy, Sting, Gajeel, Mirajane, Natsu, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia e claro, sua grande amiga Lucy. Elas já se conheciam desde muito pequenas e se tornaram logo grandes amigas. Lucy compreendia-a como ninguém e ajudava-a sempre quando ela mais precisava, sem sequer precisar de o dizer, pois sua amiga já a conhecia o suficiente para saber quando algo se passava.

Depois de ter cumprimentado todos eles, foi para a sala, ligou o rádio e logo todos começaram a dançar. Ela estava radiante por completar 16 anos. Não era todos os dias que isso acontecia e finalmente podia parar de ser considerada como uma criança total. Podia finalmente ir assistir com suas amigas aqueles filmes de terror para mais velhos, sem ter problema nenhum de levar um adulto consigo.

Quando Erza já se estava sentindo um pouco tonta, foi-se sentar junto de Lucy que estava a beber um copo e olhando de longe para Natsu com ar apaixonado.

- Ei, que é essa cara? Parece hipnotizada, amiga! – disse Erza, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Hã, o quê? O q-que é que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, mas ultimamente você fica sempre desse jeito quando olha para o Natsu.

- Ahahah, para o Natsu? Está brincando, certo? Eu nem estava olhando para o Natsu, acha? – Lucy virou a cara, tentando não mostrar que estava corando.

- E acha mesmo que eu não a conheço o suficiente para não acreditar nisso? Admita logo, Lucy!

- Mas admito o quê? Não há nada para admitir… Eu e o Natsu somos bons amigos, apenas. Aliás, você é que tem de me contar coisas. Desde o verão que eu não sei nada de ti, quero saber vá… Que houve? Alguma coisa interessante com um rapaz?

Erza começou ficando amuada e virou a cara.

- Eu já te disse que não quero nada com rapazes.

- Oh por favor Erza, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que isso é ridículo! Você tem de arranjar alguém, não vai querer ficar sozinha para o resto da vida, vai?

- E o que é que isso importa? Vivi muito bem sozinha até hoje, não importa se continuar.

- Aiii anda logo Erza, eu vou-te apresentar uns amigos do Natsu e você vai ver que vai ficar surpreendida com alguns deles! – disse Lucy, sorrindo.

- Eu não preciso que você me apresente ninguém Lucy, eu estou bem assim e pronto.

- Unf, tá bom! Não insisto mais, se é assim que você quer. Mas olhe que acho que está fazendo a coisa errada, completamente errada, vá por mim.

- Obrigada pela conselho Lucy, mas dispenso.

- Você consegue ser insuportável! Eu tou-te tentando ajudar e é assim que você me retribui?

- Retribuir? Você ainda nem fez nada, como quer que lhe retribua?

Lucy ficou olhando para a amiga, sem saber o que dizer mais. Ficou olhando para o chão com ar zangado e continuou sem dizer nada por uns minutos.

- Ouve, Lucy… Eu sei que você quer-me ver bem. Eu agradeço, mas não precisa de encontrar nenhum rapaz para mim. Se algum dia tiver de ser, será, mas agora não é o momento. Não me sinto com vontade de começar uma relação ainda, entendeu?

Lucy levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando para Erza. Passado uns segundos, deu-se por derrotada e sorriu.

- Pronto! Parece que você ganhou de novo, né? Tá bom, eu não vou arranjar rapaz nenhum para você, fica descansada.

- Obrigada, Lucy. Vou ver se minha mãe precisa de algo, volto já. – Erza levantou-se e sentiu o braço de Lucy impedindo-a, voltando-se para trás.

- Mas lembre-se, se você alguma vez precisar de mim, eu estou aqui, entendeu?

- Ahah, sim entendi. Obrigada, Lu-chan.

Depois de algumas horas divertindo-se e dançando com seus amigos, Erza estava começando a ficar exausta. Já estava quase na hora de todos terem de ir embora, por isso aguentaria mais um pouco, afinal era a sua festa. Quando estavam todos prontos para ir embora, ela notou que Lucy e Natsu estavam os dois super animados a rirem os dois. No meio da conversa, ela viu Lucy olhando para ela e sussurrando algo para Natsu. O que seria? Decidiu não se importar com isso e que perguntaria a Lucy mais tarde.

Após todos os convidados terem saído, Erza foi ter com sua mãe.

- Bem, isto é que foi uma festa, hã Erza?

- Bem pode dizê-lo outra vez, mãe. Com isto tudo, estou completamente exausta. Vou chegar lá em cima e nem sei se vou conseguir tirar a roupa antes de adormecer.

- Ah não filha, faça um esforço, não queira estragar esse lindo vestido. Olhe que foi caro!

- Ahah, eu sei mãe. – disse Erza, dando um beijo a sua mãe.

- Erza querida, me faz só um favor?

- Claro mãe, diga.

- Importa-se de ir rapidinho deitar o lixo lá fora? Eu ainda tenho de acabar aqui umas coisas na cozinha e não sei quanto tempo demoro.

- Claro mãe, sem problema.

Erza pegou no saco do lixo e dirigiu-se à porta de sua casa. Saiu e atravessou a estrada até à outra esquina onde estavam situados os contentores. Botou o lixo lá para dentro e quando se preparava para voltar para casa, ouviu duas pessoas, vindo na sua direção. Pelo que parecia, eram dois homens conversando. Já não estava a gostar, sabendo onde aquilo ia dar e quando ia atravessar de novo a estrada, percebeu que um dos rapazes era o seu irmão, Gray. Os dois foram-se aproximando dela e Gray, parou a conversa assim que viu sua irmã no meio da rua.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, não devia estar dormindo?

- É, mas a mãe pediu-me para vir deitar o lixo fora.

- Ah tá bom, vou andando para casa então. – disse Gray, passando por ela com o seu amigo.

- Hmm, Gray? Não tem nada para me dizer?

- Eu? Não acho, porquê? – disse Gray, virando-se para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Oh pára de gozar comigo, seu idiota! – Erza gritou, dando-lhe um pequeno soco no braço.

- Ahahah, feliz aniversário, mana! – disse Gray, abraçando-a. – Ah, é verdade, ainda não lhe apresentei meu amigo. Este é o Jellal, meu colega de turma no colégio.

- Oi, Jellal.

- Oi, parabéns! – disse Jellal, abraçando-a de seguida.

- Ei Erz, eu e o Jellal estamos a pensar ir dar uma volta pela cidade, quer vir?

- Ai não Gray, eu estou muito cansada, talvez para outro dia, tá?

- Claro, sem problema! Esperem aqui os dois, vou só pegar minha mota e volto logo! – disse Gray, correndo para sua casa.

Erza e Jellal ficaram os dois sozinhos na rua durante um tempo, à espera de Gray. O ambiente estava muito parado e silencioso, mas Erza não queria começar a despejar logo conversa com um amigo de seu irmão de onde não conhecia de lado nenhum, ainda por cima sem saber sequer que tipo de garoto era ele e as suas intenções com as raparigas.

Por outro lado, Jellal não era do tipo que gostava de silêncio, gostava de conviver com as pessoas, principalmente se fosse com garotas, mas não desse jeito. Ele respeitava as raparigas, dava-lhes o devido valor e não queria que nenhuma rapariga se sentisse desconfortável junto dele, com medo de que ele tentasse algo do género com elas. Não era desse tipo. Já estando um pouco farto de esperar por Gray e não suportando aquele ambiente, Jellal decidiu finalmente dizer algo.

- Então, quantos anos é que você faz?

- 16, porquê? – disse Erza, olhando-o com ar desconfiado.

- Nada, apenas para saber… Tem mal nisso?

- N-Não, não tem. Desculpe… Não queria ser desagradável, foi apenas força de hábito. – Erza virou-se, envergonhada.

- Força de hábito? Quer dizer que você faz isso muitas vezes?

- Não, nem por isso. Quer dizer, a maior parte das vezes é sempre com rapazes…

- Porquê isso?

- Não sei… Para ser sincera, nunca soube. É complicado explicar. – Erza sentou-se na beira do passeio da estrada, cansada de esperar.

- Quer tentar? – perguntou Jellal, sorrindo.

Erza levantou a cabeça e ficou olhando Jellal. Porque razão queria ele saber isso? Não era propriamente algo interessante. Aliás, não era propriamente algo que ela quisesse explicar a um rapaz que não conhecia de todo. Apesar de ser amigo de seu irmão, não sabia se devia confiar nele logo desse jeito. Não conhecia nada dele, apenas o seu nome. Não sabia os seus pensamentos, nem a quem iria contar depois de saber. Não podia correr esse risco.

- Não, esqueça, não é nada de importante.

- Tá bom, se você o diz…

Já tinham passado alguns minutos desde que seu irmão entrou em casa para ir buscar sua mota. Erza estava começando a ficar preocupada, mas sabia que seu irmão não era desses que se magoasse facilmente e sabia se safar sozinho, por isso deixou apenas o tempo continuando a passar. Jellal desistiu de ficar esperando em pé e sentou-se junto de Erza no passeio. Desta vez, sabendo que estava sendo um pouco desagradável, Erza decidiu começar a conversa.

- Então, há quanto você conhece meu irmão? Nunca vi você com ele antes.

- Ah, eu sou novo no colégio. Entrei há uma semana. Seu irmão foi a primeira pessoa a falar comigo.

- É, ele gosta de se dar bem com todos, principalmente com gente nova. Não gosta que eles se sintam de parte. – disse Erza, esboçando um sorriso.

- Então estou vendo que tenho de lhe agradecer. Graças a ele, habituei-me à turma sem problemas nenhuns. Seu irmão é mesmo legal.

- Por que você mudou de colégio? Não se sentia bem no outro?

- Hmm, digamos que tive umas certas confusões.

- Que tipo de confusões? – perguntou Erza com cara confusa.

- É complicado explicar… - Jellal disse, baixando a cabeça.

- Quer tentar?

Jellal olhou para Erza que estava sorrindo e de repente começaram os dois rindo.

- Nah, deixa para lá. Não tem importância.

- Ahah tá bom, agora estamos quites.

Continuaram um bom tempo rindo da situação e finalmente Gray havia chegado.

- Desculpem, havia um pequeno problema com a mota, não tava conseguindo ligar. – Gray parou por uns momentos e reparou nas caras vermelhas dos dois de tanto rir – Vocês estão se sentindo bem?

- Acho que sim. – disse Jellal, olhando para Erza e sorrindo.

Erza retribuiu o sorriso, mas não disse nada, ainda não acreditando que estava conseguindo falar com um rapaz que acabara de conhecer, sem ter medo do que ele pudesse tentar com ela.

- Bem, nós vamos andando. – disse Gray, pegando no capacete de Jellal e lho entregando. – E você vá dormir Erz, você tá parecendo um zumbi.

- Cala a boca, Gray! Você é que vai começar parecendo um zumbi se continua saindo à noite todos os dias.

- Ah deixa pra lá, quando você fizer 18 anos também não vai querer outra coisa. – Gray disse, sorrindo, colocando o capacete e se sentando na mota. – Anda logo, Jellal.

Jellal pegou no capacete e antes de se sentar na mota junto de Gray, virou-se para Erza piscou-lhe o olho.

Erza acenou com a cabeça e ficou a vê-los a irem embora e depois de ter acordado, percebeu que estava começando a ficar frio e foi a correr para dentro de casa.

Quando chegou, viu sua mãe deitada no sofá dormindo, provavelmente ficou até agora a fazer as tarefas na cozinha e não teve energia suficiente para ir para seu quarto. Pensou se deveria chegar seu pai para tentar levar sua mãe para o quarto, mas achou que devia deixar sua mãe descansar. Pegou numa manta que estava no sofá do lado e tapou sua mãe com ele.

Subiu as escadas, abriu a porta do seu quarto e vestiu o pijama o mais depressa possível. Deitou-se na sua cama e a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça antes de adormecer foi aqueles últimos momentos com Jellal. Pela primeira vez não se sentiu incomodada nem com desconfiança junto de um rapaz que mal conhecia. Claro que era amigo de seu irmão, logo não devia se preocupar, mas mesmo assim depois do que lhe aconteceu há quatro anos, ela não podia se descuidar. Não podia voltar a deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Não podia e não queria…


End file.
